Ryan's investigation/Ryan falls under the Dazzlings' spell
This is how Ryan goes on an investigation and falls under the Dazzlings' spell in Super Thomas and His Hero Friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Tino. Keep my pendant safe while I go investigating. nods and Ryan gives him his pendant Ryanset Shimmer: You want me to come with you, Ryan? I want to know who your three siren friends are. Ryan F-Freeman: No, Ryanset. I'll be fine. Ryanset Shimmer: Ok. I'll go find someone like a goddess of discord. looks at a photo of the Dazzlings and Ryan goes off to find them Matau T. Monkey: Good luck, Master Ryan. activates his communicator and starts looking for the Dazzlings Tino: COMM They should be here somewhere, Ryan. nods and saw Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx chatting to each other Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder what those three Predacons are chatting about. goes to the Predacons and they turn to look at him with big smiles on their grim looking faces Ryan F-Freeman: What is it you're chatting about? Predaking: We were just talking about you reforming the Dazzlings during your siren friends' movie, Ryan. Skylynx: But we'd like a moment alone, please. If you don't mind. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'll practice doing the Kamen Guts pose. leaves and then the Predacons go back to their conversation Predaking: If we keep up being good, our whole lives are gonna be torn apart. Darksteel: What makes you say that? Ryan can teach us about friendship. try to do the Kamen Guts pose but he slips and regains his balance Ryan F-Freeman: I didn't slip. Predacons go back to their conversation Predaking: What makes me say this is that his ego is the better of him. Skylynx: I don't know. Maybe the Dazzlings and we have in common. Predaking: Actually now that I think about it, you may be right, Skylynx. Skylyx: Yeah. We got our pendants and are part of Matau's band. Darksteel: If only we could go back. Predaking: Sorry. I know what's not today: Our pasts are not today. Darksteel: I know. But just think about it. What if they were? Skylynx: They will be good and forgive Tino for insulting Kamen Guts and other things to Tino. nod and turn to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Well? Predaking: Well, I was talking about how you made everything right when you gave Unicron that AllSpark only to lure him into a trap in order to free Megatron from his possession. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I did. Why? Predaking: Just thought I'd remind you of that time. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Predaking. Unicorn is tricked by me thanks to my cunning and smart thinking. Ryan saw three dots on the screen of his communicator Timothy (Non-ghost engine version):COMM That must be my friends, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You might be right, Tim. I'll go find them. in another place, Sunset is looking for Ryan and the Dazzlings with Tino and Crash Twilight Sparkle: Tino. You think Ryan is still looking for the sirens? nods and puts on Ryan's pendant Crash Bandicoot: Maybe the Cyberlings can help us find Ryan and his three siren friends. nods Crash Bandicoot: Maybe Matau can help too.Tino Do you think this protects you, Tino? Tino: Maybe it will, Crash. Why would Ryan kiss Sunset? Matau T. Monkey: I did notched that because my master is friends with Sunset. What is this Kamen Guts is? A fool? Crash Bandicoot: As a matter of fact, Matau. That Kamen Guts is the "Bad guy". gets angry and transforms into a demon Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Evil Ryan. Do you track Ryan's signal? Ryan nods and senses the Dazzlings near them Evil Ryan: You think Ryan found the Dazzlings, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: I think so. Come on. Let's see if we can't try and find them before any bad guys do and try to use their magic. Evil Ryan: Right.coughs Cody needs to put this on.Ryan's crown on Cody's head Ryan runs after Ryan while Cody transforms into a demon Tino: Wow! Cody Fairbrother: crazily like Sunset looks at Cody and Tino and then saw Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset. I found my three siren friends. Or is it they found me? Ryan looks around to see the Dazzlings Evil Ryan: Dagi? gasps and turns back Thomas: Well, there's another way for Tino. looks at the Dazzlings Ryan F-Freeman: Adagio. Why you and your sisters would go with me? We can stop the villain who is behind it. puts her finger on Ryan's mouth Adagio Dazzle: Well, Ryan, if you want to know this, I'll say it: We'd like you to meet a few four-wheeled friends. a button on a remote Ryan F-Freeman:muffled More-mheeld mriends?! large platform raises from the floor and three small cars with eyes and mouths sit on it Evil Ryan: Whoa! cough Adagio Dazzle: Ryan, friends, we'd like you to meet Dane Dazzle, my dazzling orange hot rod car. Aria Blaze: That one is called Aurora Flame is the purple one. Evil Anna: What you call that one? Daisy Dusk? Sonata Dusk: No. I call her Sallion Dawn. Ryan F-Freeman:muffled Nice cars. But, I know that's ok and don't kill me. takes her finger off his mouth Adagio Dazzle: Relax. That's not going to happen. the cars Girls, say hi to our friend here. Dane Dazzle: Hi, Ryan. Aurora Flame: Hi. Sallion Dawn: Hello. spots gems resembling the Dazzlings' cutie marks on their hoods Ryan F-Freeman: Cool gems. How did they get those? Plus, Why you want Tino to join you? reaches for Dane Dazzle's gem but she was about to grab Ryan's hand but he backed up Dane Dazzle: Sorry about that. It's just that these gems mean an awful lot to me and my two friends. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. drives away, Aurora following. Sallion stays behind then Aurora drags her away Ryan F-Freeman: his hand in a circle Cuckoo. Later Tino: Ryan. Did you fall under the Dazzlings' spell? Ryan F-Freeman: No. But, let's find out.the Dazzlings Ok, girls. Sing Under Our Spell to me. watch Ryan and the song Under Our Spell starts playing The Dazzlings: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ this is happening, Dane Dazzle, Sallion Dawn and Aurora Flame are driving in the corridoor and having a conversation Dane Dazzle: Well, girls. These sirens have got what we're waiting for. Sallion Dawn: Lunch?! Makuta: in No. The chance to get your magic back and find my Mask of Control. Sallion Dawn: Oh. Right. Dane Dazzle: Ryan is just the right guy to put on the Mask of Control so he can be Makuta's minion. Sallion Dawn: Mask of Control? Makuta: An acient artifact that I used to control the Matoran of Metru Nui but then lost in a fight with Toa Vakama. Dane Dazzle: Anyways, our voices are just strong enough to make these humans want something so badly, they'll fight to get it. Ryvine Sparkle: So they're going to do what the siren sisbrothers do? Plus, the Mask of Control is also in the Bionicle reboot. Dane Dazzle: Ryvine, please, no interruptions. Aurora Flame: So, we're gonna do what the Dazzlings ''always ''do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Dane. Ryvine Sparkle: That won't the same you know. This place has got magic and it will give us the power we need to get Ryanset and Sunset back to being bad guys. Dane Dazzle: to him angrily What did I just say?! Ryvine Sparkle: Ok. Then you three can get this world to do your bidding. Dazzle nods and smirks evilly Sallion Dawn: But we can lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday. Ryvine Sparkle: We'll go find Bertram's master Xehanort about this. Dane Dazzle: Ok, Ryvine. And, Sallion, just remember to follow my lead. Aurora Flame: Or my lead? Ryvine Sparkle: HER lead. villains leave the scene and Ryan falls under the Dazzlings' spell Dane, Sallion and Aurora appear round the bend, vocalizing and the Dazzlings begin to fall under their enchanting spell as they sing Crash Bandicoot: Oh no you don't!ear plugs on the Dazzlings' ears Dane Dazzle: the ear plugs We heard you want to get together~ Crash Bandicoot: FORE!!his Keyblade at the three cars and sends them flying the cars sprout wings and fly over the Dazzlings heads Dane Dazzle: We heard you want to rock this world~ Ryan F-Freeman: That cold.a rift then he and the Dazzlings jump into it then the rift closes Crash Bandicoot: Sorry, cars, but they got pendants. Dane Dazzle: Too bad you're still here to listen to our song and adore us. sings We've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Crash Bandicoot: I'm immune to your singing. Uh-doy. Dane Dazzle: Why pretend we're all the same?~ When some of us shine brighter?~ zips off fast away from the cars with Tino Evil Ryan: Guess we will ignore you so, we're going. Goodbye. Cyberlings teleported out of the scene Dane Dazzle: We won't be ignored. The time for our reward will soon come. And everyone will adore us. Plus, no one will remember Ryan or the Dazzlings at all by the time we're done. mysterious black and white car appears on her windshield Sunset Shimmer: Sorry. Everyone will remember Ryan and the Dazzlings when you're crushed. Dane Dazzle: We know. We were just leaving. Bye. fly off Sunset Shimmer: These cars are Ryanset's targets. I hope Ryan is ok. the cars chat to the mysterious black and white car Dane Dazzle: They ignored our singing! Mysterious Black and White Car: angrily I KNOW! I KNOW! But I know a way that you can get them to do what you want, or what I want really. Dane Dazzle: If Ryanset smash our gems we can't sing. Mysterious Black and White Car: I told you, your gems are inpenatratable, they can't get smashed, they can't be destroyed. They're made with an inpenatratable substance called Red Energon and when broken they reassemble so you're beautiful singing voices and siren powers won't be lost. and Eris hears what the car says Ryanset Shimmer: But I can take them away. Eris: But that will be later on, won't it? I mean, some of the next movie does go like the Rainbow Rocks movie. Ryanset Shimmer: Let's see, Eris. checks the script for the next movie and sees that she's right Ryanset Shimmer: Yup. Guess we'll have to tell Ryan about that. Eris: Yep. And you've gotta stop interrupting them like that. It's rude. Ryanset Shimmer: Sorry. to the Dazzling Cars and the black and white car Sallion Dawn: Then where shall we go to continue our feast. Dane Dazzle: And make sure Ryan doesn't ignore us? Mysterious Black and White Car: We need to help Sci-Ryan's rival and the villain from the comic where the power rings. You can make the citizens fight for a prize for you and Sci-Ryan will be exterminated. Dane Dazzle: And then, everyone in this pathetic little world, even the Dazzlings, will adore us. recorded what the cars said and collected the car's info Ryanset Shimmer: Now that's some good info. Lloyd Garmadon: What is? Ryanset Shimmer: These cars. That is why my girlfriend likes me even I did some time at Hero Recon Team. Jay: Yeah. But what kind of backstory have they got? Ryanset Shimmer: The way Eris and I descript them, I think these 3 cars sound awful lot like the Siren Cars. Jessica Fairbrother: NOT THE SIREN CARS!? Eris whispering I don't really know what these are. Ryanset Shimmer: reading the Dazzling Cars back story The Siren Cars were three beautiful but dangerous cars who got the same abilities like Ryan's three siren friends and the Siren Sisbrothers. They have these gems made from Red Energon so they can't be destroyed. Matau T. Monkey: Well this is one heck of a story. Ryanset Shimmer: If the Siren Cars have their way, they would have everyone to adore them. Well, My friend OpThomas and my girlfriend Eris are not allowing to let it happen. Kai (Ninjago): So let's let them do their thing, get to the end of the competition and then when the time comes, we nab 'em. Ryanset Shimmer: Yeah. We need a band name and ignore the Siren Cars' singing. whispers to Ryanset a name for a band Ryanset Shimmer: The band is called the Ninjago-landers. Cole (Ninjago): Nice name. Your girlfriend did come up with ideas. Ryanset Shimmer: I'll do singing. Lloyd Eris and I think you, Lloyd Garmadon, just became the Ninjago-landers' newest member. cheering Ryanset Shimmer: Maybe my girlfriend can join the band too. kisses Ryanset Thomas: Whoa. Ryan F-Freeman: A Train-Prime in love with the Goddess of Discord?! nods Ex-Terminator: You think you're under the Dazzlings' spell, Ryan? nods and his eyes glow green Cole (Ninjago): You think your three siren friends will reform later, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Cole, I think maybe Tino joining Ryan and the Dazzlings is a marvelous idea. nods and looks at Ryan Tino: I guess this protects you from the Dazzlings' singing, Ryan? How did you get it? points to Evil Ryan Tino: Well, Evil Ryan. You made this pendant? Evil Ryan: Yes, Tino. coughs Oh boy. I made this for Ryan so he'll be protected from the Dazzlings' singing. Plus that also makes Ryan a siren. smiles and saw Ryan snap out of the Dazzlings' spell Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. What did I do when I'm under the Dazzlings' spell? Tino: I think they made you to do what they want. Sonata Dusk: Tino, you shouldn't say that. Right now, especially not in front of other people. Evil Ryan: What Tino meant to say was that he has to join Ryan and his three siren friends to find the villain behind what it's doing. nods and gives Ryan back his pendant Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. What he said what you meant to say. That's what you meant..... to say. nods Matau T. Monkey: Too bad Morro didn't reform. He's a bit like Makuta. Flashback Ryan F-Freeman: You can never rule in Ninjago, Morro. The Realm Crystal belongs to me and every power you have here are all gone. gets angry and gets up from the floor, picks up a stone and throws it at Ryan Ryan F-Freeman:it Ha! Missed. (EG) holds a sign that says "Good luck with the next one." Ryan F-Freeman: Today, you have finally showed us who you truly are, Morro. Morro: I'm not sorry! Well, maybe a little, but not a lot! It was my destiny to be the Green Ninja in the first place and it soon will be. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sorry, Morro. Lloyd is the Green Ninja. Destiney has decided. Morro: Ryan. I won't rest until I become the Green Ninja. The Realm Crystal will soon be mine again and then my master will finish what she started long ago. off YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MORRO THE GHOST NINJA!!! ends Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I did the right thing telling Morro that Lloyd is the Green Ninja instead of Morro. Lloyd Garmadon: Yeah. But it's like he said. He won't rest until he becomes the Green Ninja. Matau T. Monkey: I think this Alicorn Amulet is awesome. I wonder what it will do. Starlight Glimmer: Who knows? uses the Alicorn Amulet on Ryan and he turns into a female version Thomas: Whoa! Jay: Ryan? Are you ok? nods Evil Ryan: You got a mirror, Ryan? shows Ryan a mirror to revile that he is now a female Sci-Ryan: Wow! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? How did you feel? Ryan F-Freeman: I feel like a girl.pauses Is that my voice? coughs Is that my voice? Oh well. gasps Evil Anna: What does the rest of Ryan look like? Ryan shrugs Thomas: He's like Ryan. Only not him. Or her. looks at herself and kisses Tino Thomas: Looks like Tino has a new girlfriend. Ryan laughs and scans Ryan in her body Ryan F-Freeman: Evil me? What's so funny? Evil Ryan: I was saying Morro is evil and must be exterminated. Matau T. Monkey: I'll change you back, Master Ryan.the Alicorn Amulet to turn Ryan back into a male Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you.Lloyd What are you going to play, Lloyd? Sci-Ryan: Triangle?ting Trumpet?toot Theremin.the Theremin So.... magical. Lloyd Garmadon: Well, Ryan. Because you and your three siren friends are good at singing. I'll give it a go. Matau T. Monkey: Good for you, Lloyd. You and Eris ever see a Time Lord play 10 instruments? uses his magic from the Alicorn Amulet and the 12th Doctor plays one-man band Ryanset Shimmer:laughs My girlfriend Eris loved that. Ryan F-Freeman: I like that music, Tino. It's so shiny. Tino: How did Matau did that? Matau T. Monkey: With the Alicorn Amulet, Tino. My magic is stronger. And what spells are once impossible, is now possible. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right. I got something to show you, Tino. the Kamen Guts pose Moxie! Ryanset Shimmer: What a wired pose. Eris: What is that, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: The Moximous Mask pose. I learned that pose.Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes